


The Beginning Of Everything

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Cammi and Kiara spend some time together.RP Fic.





	The Beginning Of Everything

Kiara had long ago known that she could not cope with living alone, as such she had called for Cammi, needing a friend and a fully trained guard. Cammi was her good friend and now... well, now she wanted a little more from her. She had called for Cammi again now, her voice a little shaky as she did so. 

"Cammi... Cam?"

"Yes Kiara?"

Cammi called back from downstairs. 

"Can you... come here a moment?"

Cammi came upstairs.

"Yes Kiara?"

"Can I... ask why you stayed? Most guards quit on me after a week..."

Cammi shrugged.

"You needed me."

"I always will."

Kiara admitted, speaking gently. 

"Can I be... completely honest?"

"Of course you can."

"I..."

A pause fell as she collected her thoughts. 

"Cammi... I think... I know... I've fallen in love with you."

Cammi smiled at her. Kiana smiled shyly, her voice soft. 

"Say something... please?"

"How about.... Get naked and get on the bed...now."

Kiana laughed softly, sounding relieved as she spoke. 

"Yes ma'am."

She had undressed, a little slowly but confidently all the same before moving to settle on the bed. Cammi smiled and stripped down to her bra and panties and then got on the bed, straddling Kiana. Kiara murred, kissing her softly. Cammi kissed back. 

"I love you."

Kiara repeated gently. 

"My darling Cammi."

Cammi murred and began rubbing her hands over Kiara's naked body. Kiara murred happily. Cammi smiled and kept rubbing slowly, teasingly so, she got lower and lower. Kiara continued to murr. Cammi's hands arrived at Kiara's upper thighs. Kiara continued to murr. Cammi began moving her hands inwards towards Kiara's pussy. Kiara continued to murr. Cammi began teasing Kiara's pussy. Kiara mewled softly.

"You like that?"

"Yes... gods yes."

"More?"

"Please..."

Cammi smiled and began to insert a finger into Kiara's pussy. Kiara mewled and arched to her touch. Cammi soon set a pace. Kiara continued to mewl. Cammi upped her pace. Kiara soon began to moan. 

"Is that good baby?"

"Oh yes..."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Cammi murred and added a second finger. Kiara soon cried out and came.


End file.
